maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
HOPS
This segment is a crossover of HOP and COPS. For episode, see HOPS / Naru-210. Cop.jpg|Picture of Cop during the investigation E.B's dad.jpg|Picture of E.B's dad Hops.jpg|Picture of the Party Scene Plot The segment begins with E.B. playing the drums. E.B.'s dad comes in and announces that E.B. is going to be the Easter Bunny. But E.B. doesn't want to be the Easter Bunny; instead he wants to be in a band. E.B.'s dad thinks what would happen if E.B. does join a band, only to decide not to let him. But E.B. ran away so his dad calls in cops to rescue him. The cop does find him, but does not know that it's him so E.B. tricks him by pointing at the running Energizer Bunny. The cop chases him but gets tired. Finally, he decides that the bunny is not him and goes to Hollywood's famous concrete feet place. Only to find nothing there. But then he gets a call about a noise racket so he goes there. There he meets E.B. and arrests him. However David Hasselhoff wants him in his show so he fights the cop and tells E.B. to run away. After David punches the cop, the cop seems badly damaged but in the end, he plays the drums with his handcuffs. References *Cheap Trick *Nesquik *Trix *Death Cab for Cutie *Energizer Bunny *Grauman's Chinese Theatre *Tom Cruise *Jimmy Cricket *Dolly Parton *Burt Reynold *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Bugs Bunny *Jay Leno *David Hasselhoff *The Strokes *Rabbit's foot *Phineas and Ferb Characters *E.B. *E.B.'s Dad *Cop *Woman *Bugs Bunny *Trix Rabbit *David Hasselhoff *Julian Casablancas Transcript (Scene begins with E.B. playing the drums) E.B.'s Dad: E.B., you need to get ready. You're about to be crowned the Easter Bunny! E.B.: Dad, I don't want to be the Easter Bunny! I want to be in a band. (Scene goes to E.B.'s poster of CheapTrix) E.B.'s Dad: Nonsense, what could be better than traveling the world and working only one day a year? E.B.: Traveling the world and never working. Which is what bands do! E.B.'s Dad: Kid's got a point. (Bubble appears) And if his band blows up, he might make a fortune. Then again, he might get mixed up with those Death Cab for Cutie boys! (Bubble disappears) Nope. I'm sorry, son. I can't allow you to- (Gasp) (Scene goes to E.B.'s drum which had a note saying "Gone to Hollywood") E.B.'s Dad: He thinks he can ditch me, eh? Well, I know who can bring him in. (Scene goes to title card "HOPS" with a siren blaring.) (Los Angeles Police Department Hollywood Precinct appears bottom left) Cop: Responding to a call about a rabbit on the run! (2:35 p.m Rabbit on the Run appears) Sounds crazy, but we randomly check out one prank call a day. Today the rabbit beats out "Downtown Riot." (Turns siren on) (Chuckles) pranksters. (Scene goes to E.B. playing the drums while sirens approach him.) (Cop gets out of car) Cop: Well, well, well. Look what we have here! (People go away) E.B.: Uh, is there a problem, officer? Cop: You tell me. I'm in pursuit of a drum playing rabbit on the run. You wouldn't happen to know where I'd find one, would you? E.B.: You mean that guy? (Scene goes to blue energizer bunny running away.) Cop: What the? That's him! (Scene goes to cop chasing the bunny) Cop: (Panting) Man, that guy keeps going and going and going. (Scene goes to Cop back in car, also 4:15 p.m. continuing rabbit investigation appears bottom left) Cop: Turns out that wasn't him after all. But if he's from out of town, I bet I know exactly where he's headed. Cop: Yep, just as I suspected, rabbit tracks. Woman: Actually, those are Tom Cruise's footprints. Cop: Huh? (Scene backs out and shows Hollywood, bus passes by with passengers cheering) Woman: Could you take my photo with them? Cop: Oh. Um, sure. (Cop takes picture) Woman: (Gasp) Hey, you're not that cop from "C.S.I.," are you? Cop: Yes. yes, I am. (Scene goes to night time house, also at bottom left shows 6:30 p.m noise complaint) Cop: Well, I didn't find the bunny, but I just got a call about some guy making a racket. (Cop knocks on door) Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's up, cop? Cop: I thought you lived in the ground. Bugs Bunny: The rent was too high, so I moved into a cul-de-sac. Cop: Well, could you keep it do- What the? (Scene goes to E.B. playing the drums) Cop: Freeze, rabbit. You're under arrest! Trix Rabbit: What, This isn't cereal. Cereal's for kids! Why would I have cereal? Cop: Not you! That rabbit! Trix Rabbit: Oh, sure, now you tell me. (Scene goes to Cop and E.B.) Cop: Come on, bunny, you're coming with me. David Hasselhoff: Oh, no, he isn't. Cop: David Hasselhoff? David Hasselhoff: This music is amazing! Julian Casablancas: Wow. Thanks so much! David Hasselhoff: Not you guys, I mean the rabbit, you guys are just stealing music from the seventies. Cop: Oh, stealing music from the seventies, are you? (The Strokes run out the door) David Hasselhoff: Son, I'm gonna put you on my reality talent show. Cop: Not so fast, this hare is coming with me! David Hasselhoff: Not if I can help it. (David puts cop to the ground.) Cop: Uhh! David Hasselhoff: Run, E.B. E.B.: I can't get loose. (David punches cop which causes black screen) (Scene resumes to cop who is badly damaged) Cop: Yes, technically the rabbit got away. But clearly I'm the lucky one, 2, 3, 4. (Segment ends with Cop playing with bone handcuffs on Stroke's drums while people cheer.) Trivia *E.B.'s posters had a Hare showing the peace symbol and Cheap Trix with three Trix rabbits and one Nesquik rabbit. *The globe is shaped like an Easter egg, similar to the movie. *When the cop chases the Energizer bunny, he says today’s slogan of the Energizer commercials. *Footprints on the concrete were Dolly Parton, Burt Reynold, Tom Cruise and Jimmy Cricket. *The Trix Rabbit appeared at the beginning (Poster) and at the end (Party). *The Trix Rabbit had a cereal box called Len-O's. *First time MAD showed a 2011 movie and still in theaters at the time. *This was released by Fisher-Price as a set, in June 2011. *This segment was an Easter special. *Coincidentally, this episode aired the same month the live-action/CGI HOP movie was released. *In this segment, the Energizer bunny is blue and his shoes are yellow. But in the Energizer commercials, the bunny is pink and the shoes are blue. *The chicks, Carlos, the Pink Berets and Fred do not appear in this movie segment. *In the movie, E.B.'s dad is fat, but in the segment, he seems a bit slimmer. *When Cop tells the woman that he's a cop from CSI, the phrase is exactly what Phineas and Ferb say. *Bugs Bunny appears at his house at the cul-de-sac throwing a huge party, which could be a reference to The Looney Tunes Show episode "The Fish and Visitors" when Bugs and Daffy throw a similar party. Also, he is seen chewing celery instead of a carrot. *Antagonist: Cop (Formerly) Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts